Un Os avant noël
by Yzeute
Summary: Un Os sur Hannibal et un peu Clarice, parce qu'il y en a peu en Français! Bonne lecture. (216 mots)
1. Chapter 1

Petit OS d'avant Noël Le silence des agneaux, Hannibal, Dragon Rouge et Hannibal Rising écrits par Thomas Harris (parce qu'il fallait que je les mette tous...)

Personnages : Hannibal et Clarice un peu

Il a choisi d'être libre, dans ses pensées et dans ses actes.

Sa vie est dirigée par son désir de vengeance, et sa curiosité

La loi du Talion est son carcan, plus que sa camisole et son masque.

Sa pensée est libre, il dessine sa mémoire, et se nourris d'art

Il ne veut pas de mal à Clarice, mais lui veut-il du bien ?

Elle a sans doute sa place dans son palais de la mémoire.

Un petit coin lumineux, pareil à son passage à Baltimore,

Anthrax Island, Faust Federel… des jeux de mots sympas.

Clarice, l'étoile filante à qui il caresse les doigts

Quand elle vient le voir pour lui ramener ses dessins.

Il est terrifiant cet homme, mais Clarice est courageuse.

Elle est belle, surtout dans cette robe noire GUESS*

Cela a du être plaisant de jouer à la poupée avec elle…

Mais il préfère sans doute les envolées littéraires,

Les confrontations verbales et physiques, étudier les comportements

Ils aiment tout les deux apprendre de l'autre en face.

Ils ont un but commun : attraper des méchants…mais ils ne font pas pareil…

Non en fait il s'occupe des gens qui s'attaquent aux personnes auxquelles il tient,

Ou à des gêneurs, (Raspail, le flutiste, Mason Verger)

Fin !

Laissez un message après le bip sonore (écrit) biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iip (imaginez le générique d'Hannibal)


	2. Cadeaux de noël?

Un joli petit Os d'avant noëll.

Basé sur les Romans de Thomas Harris (Le silence des agneaux, Hannibal, Dragon rouge, et Hannibal Rising)

Personnages : Clarice, Hannibal et les autres…

Cette année, il a pensé à elle, il s'est investi Père Noël.

Non, il n'a pas un costume rouge, ni une longue barbe blanche, ni un ventre bedonnant.

Physiquement et psychologiquement il a plus du père fouettard ou de Barbe Bleue que du gentil papa Noël.

Mais il lui a fait un petit cadeau, pour lui un petit rien. Mais il sait que cela lui fera plaisir.

Oh oui elle risque de faire la gueule… il le sait et ne s'en inquiète pas outre mesure…

Cela pimente leur « relation » !

Dans sa hotte, il a apporté un cadeau (international-colliposte) avec à l'intérieur, une jolie broche et un collier en argent avec des topazes pour mettre avec sa belle robe noire, un parfum doux et frais, un paquet de chocolats d'un chocolatier renommé.

Sa réponse via un journal local de Baltimore :

Cher dessinateur, merci pour cadeau noël, passez bonnes fêtes, avec mon amitié. Hannah

Pour lui c'est un cadeau plus précieux que les perles de sa mère.

Pour elle, un geste de remerciement, une civilité, un cadeau simple et discret.

Avec sa robe, tous les hommes vont la regarder et la courtiser, pourtant j'ai l'impression que si elle a accepté de mettre _cette _ robe de son plein gré, c'est qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour un seul homme.

Fut-il un monstre aux yeux de la société, lui a été plus correcte avec elle que la majorité des hommes quelle a rencontré dans sa vie, excepté son père et Graham. Crawford, lui, l'a juste jeté dans la gueule du loup…


	3. Chanson de micha

Bonsoir, enfin plus où moins, mais ce soir je vous présente un Os qui n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est un peu comme un cadeau de noël…

Il s'agit de la chanson favorite de Micha en Allemand avec sa traduction…

C'est un copier collé mais je me suis dit que ce serait sympa que tout le monde ait accès à une traduction de cette comptine pour enfants.

Sources : hannibal-le-cannibal. skyrock. Com

Merci la miss ! et ses copains qui l'ont aidé, le blog est superbe !

Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais continuer ma fic !

titre : "ein Männlein steht im Walde" UN homme se tient dans les bois..

* * *

_Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm,_  
Un petit homme se tient dans les bois calme et muet

_Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um._  
il a un petit manteau de pourpre

_Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,_  
dis qui est ce petit homme

_Das da steht im Wald allein_  
qui se tient dans les bois tout seul

_Mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein._  
avec son petit manteau pourpre

_Das Männlein steht im Walde auf einem Bein_  
Le petit homme se tient dans les bois sur une jambe

_Und hat auf seinem Haupte schwarz Käpplein klein,_  
il a sur sa tête un petit capuchon noir

_Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,_  
dis qui est ce petit homme,

_Das da steht im Wald allein_  
qui se tient dans les bois tout seul

_Mit dem kleinen schwarzen Käppelein ?_  
avec son petit capuchon noir

_gesprochen_: refrain

_Das Männlein dort auf einem Bein_  
le petit homme là bas sur une jambe

_Mit seinem roten Mäntelein_  
avec son petit manteau rouge

_Und seinem schwarzen Käppelein_  
et son petit capuchon noir

_Kann nur die Hagebutte sein,_  
peut juste être un cynorhodon

(cynorodon : fruit du rosier et de l'églantier.)


End file.
